Confessions of Ginevra Weasley
by November8th
Summary: I suppose now that I’ve written in this diary I’m going to have to buy it, maybe I’ll even start writing in it regularly. It seems kind of addictive, even though my hand is starting to ache... - Post-war. Disregards HBP & DH. GW POV. BZ/GW & DM/HG. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**August 29****th**** 1998**

**Flourish and Blotts**

**12:49 PM**

I wonder how much longer Harry and Ron are going to take. Even I don't take that long in _Quality Quidditch Supplies__, _and I'm the one who wants to be a professional Quidditch Player. Oh well, boys will be boys, I suppose.

Hermione is still looking for the latest edition of _History of Hogwarts_. I wonder what she gets from reading it over and over again! I guess I'll never understand the strange workings of Hermione Granger. Speaking of her, where is she? Oh, there she is by the fiction shelf. Why is the shop so empty? I think that Hermione and I are the only people here and I'm just sitting and writing not browsing! Books are probably not as popular as Hermione thinks they are… maybe I should mention this to her. Better not, she might bite my head off!

I suppose now that I've written in this diary I'm going to have to buy it, maybe I'll even start writing in it regularly. It seems kind of addictive, even though my hand is starting to ache. Hmm, can you get cramps in your hand? I think I'm going to find out…

The little bell that they hang over the door so they know when people come or go just rang; I hope its Harry and Ron. Oh no, it's not, it's Malfoy and Zabini. What are they doing her? Oh yeah, they go to school as well.

I think I'll slide lower into my chair so they can't see me and come over to bother me. I know they changed side during the war and joined us but that doesn't mean they are suddenly nice, they are so not, they are still sarcastic and arrogant but I have to say they're also hot! It's unfair how hot guys always turn out to be jerks! It's life, I suppose.

I'm feeling uncomfortable now and it's hard to write when I'm practically falling off the chair, but it's worth it since they can't see me. Oh, wait a second, they are coming this way! They can't see me can they? I'm practically under the table.

"Ginny, come on, let's go. What… Are you okay?"

Oh, it's just Hermione; I can't believe I squealed like that. Now she's looking at me like I'm crazy. I'm not crazy. Maybe I should look at her like she's crazy and then we'll see what she says. Hmm, it's kind of hard to write and look at someone, at the same time.

"Hello, Granger, Weasley."

Oh no, I've just squealed again…

**Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour**

**1:30 PM**

As it turns out Malfoy just wanted to talk to Hermione about Head Duties, though, why he couldn't wait till school to do that I don't know. Last month Prof. Dumbledore asked Harry what he thought about being Head boy and Harry said that he would actually prefer to have a carefree and responsibility free year. So last week when Hermione got her Hogwarts letter, we found that Malfoy had gotten the Head boy position. It's surprising but I guess we have to trust Dumbledore.

Anyways, they started talking about some school stuff which I wasn't interested in so I thought that I would go and pay for this diary. I excused myself and was shocked when Zabini started walking with me and followed me all the way to the counter. He didn't say anything; he just leant against the counter and watched me. It was very disconcerting – especially since he looked very good doing that - but I managed to keep my cool. I only glared at him about five times but he just stood there leaning against the counter smirking at me.

The guy at the counter was talking about some book the whole time which I wasn't interested in at all. Why do people always insist on talking about stuff I don't want to hear about? The guy handed me my purchase and I walked back to Hermione and Malfoy with Blaise in tow. He was whistling by that time, he was probably trying to get me to show a reaction but I didn't. Quite a feat actually!

"I've been to France a few times…" Hermione was saying, "It was nice."

I have no idea why they were talking about France - Malfoy was nodding knowledgeably and they looked like they were enjoying talking to each other but I interrupted anyways.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt," I said trying to sound sorry, "But are you _ever_ going to buy that book we came here to buy, Hermione." I emphasized on the ever to make a point.

Malfoy and Hermione both turned towards me and Hermione smiled.

"Oh, right," she said cheerfully, "Actually, they don't have that book."

I blinked at her, "What have you been doing for the past half an hour, then?"

She shrugged, and I could see Zabini and Malfoy, now standing side by side watch us curiously.

"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to crack" she said, "But you found that book to write in, it wasn't fun after that."

And this girl is supposed to be my best friend! Just goes to show you can't trust anyone – except, I would trust Hermione with my life.

So I turned away in a huff ready to storm off but I stopped in my tracks when I heard her next sentence.

"Come on, Gin, I'll buy you an ice –cream," she said, knowing that that would get me.

I turned around looking thoughtful and said, "All right then, but you'll have to help me get back at Ron." I could see Malfoy and Zabini giving each other bemused looks. I beamed at them to confuse them even more. It worked; they both took a step back.

Hermione looked at me contemplatively – she's better at it than I am, I must remember to practice – and said, "OK. Fine, but you buy my ice-cream."

The thing with me and Hermione is that we barely agree on anything and we always have to negotiate everything out so we are both satisfied. I wasn't - satisfied - I mean.

"Fine. You have to knee Ron in the balls this time," I saw Malfoy and Zabini take another step backwards.

"How do you know that that's even going to be in the plan?" she asked grimacing, "I guess I could do that but then you have to talk to Harry about… you know."

I thought about it, it wasn't a bad deal but I still felt that she had the upper hand so I upped it a notch. Plus, it would be really weird talking to Harry now that he knows that I like him. After all, I couldn't let Hermione get off without her doing something embarrassing as well!

"You have to kiss Seamus on our first night back."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. That's when I knew that I had the upper hand.

"Let's talk about this in the ice-cream parlor," she said finally and then mouthed, "Malfoy and Zabini are listening." I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head. Her expression changed to disbelieving and she raised an eyebrow back at me.

"So that's how its going to be is it?" she said, "You have to kiss Dean then."

My mouth fell open; she had gone too far, "He's my ex!" I protested.

She smirked at me, "That's not my problem."

I glared at her – she might be good but I'm better – and said, "You have to kiss Ron!"

"That's cruel Gin," she said, "Be original."

I shrugged innocently, "I kiss my ex, you kiss yours."

Zabini and Malfoy looked very interested and a tad bit irritated by that time.

She considered it and then said, "Fine, you kiss Seamus, I kiss Dean."

I thought that was reasonable and I was happy that I had gotten Hermione to actually get flustered; I smiled and linked my arm with hers, "I think we have reached an agreement!" She rolled her eyes at me and we walked out of the shop. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Malfoy looking at us with an undecipherable expression on his face and Zabini looking at us like we were crazy.

"Well, whatever, who cares about what they think," I thought and we walked over to the parlor.

Ha-ha! I just realized something!! Hermione forgot all about Malfoy and Zabini at the end. Serves Malfoy right! He deserves to be ignored, after all, he made Hermione ignore me and talk to him in the bookshop!! Can you believe it – someone ignoring me???? Can you?

Now we are sitting here eating ice-cream. Mine is cookies and cream. Yum, yum. Hermione's looking at me over her sundae. I wonder what she wants.

"Ginny why are you writing in a diary?" she asks finally.

I look at her confused, "What do you mean?" I ask.

She looks uncomfortable, "Well after your first year I would think that you wouldn't… you know."

Oh, right, she's talking about Tom Riddle's diary. I have to admit that it did freak me out a lot. I mean I did almost get myself and Harry killed but I seem to have gotten over it – at least I'm not scared of diaries.

"Don't worry about it," I say smiling at her to show that I'm not offended, "I'm fine, I just got bored of watching you run around looking for a book, that wasn't there, and then I saw it, and I just started writing."

She looks comforted and says, "Well, will you stop writing for a second?"

I look at her and shove another spoonful of ice-cream into my mouth before saying, "I like writing."

She rolls her eyes at me and says, "So… how are we going to get back at Ron?

"I'm not sure," I say after careful contemplation, "But I was thinking that we could have a slumber party and invite some girls." I pause looking at her face; Hermione doesn't like slumber parties and thinks that most of my friends are weird, except for a few of them.

"Only ones that you like," I say quickly, hoping to placate her.

"OK," she concedes after a while, "Where are we going to hold it, though?"

I smile at her, "Well, I was thinking that, since you're Head Girl this year and you and Malfoy will have your own living quarter's maybe…" I trail off suggestively.

Her eyes widen, "Oh no! What am I supposed to do with Malfoy for that one night?"

I shrug, "We'll hold it on our first Saturday back and ask Malfoy to I don't know… agree and stay away for that one night maybe."

Hermione looks unsure so I say, "You won't do it for me? Your best girl friend in the whole world, besides Luna I mean."

She still seems indecisive so I pout at her. She's softening, I can see it.

"All right, I'll ask him," she says, gnawing at her lip.

"Yay!" I cheer.

AAAAAAAAAAH!!!

**Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour**

**2:00 PM**

Sorry about that, Harry and Ron totally freaked me out by charging in angrily and demanding who we've been kissing. Me and Hermione shared a secretive look and subtly asked them what they were talking about, not that it was any of their business who we kissed.

"Of course it's my business," Ron barked, "You're my baby sister."

Merlin! He has got to be the weirdest person ever. I mean I like him but he is very annoying when he gets protective. No wonder Hermione broke up with him, I can't say I blame her. Ron is good but only in very small doses. Why can't I have a normal brother? I know that most people don't even have one and I have six but seriously! Fred and George are not to be trusted… EVER, Percy is so boring, Bill married Phlegm this summer, Ron needs anger management and Charlie is barely around.

I decided to ignore Ron's protectiveness for once. I know I'm really forgiving! When they said that Malfoy and Zabini had told them Hermione and I placated them by telling them Malfoy and Zabini had just been messing with them. Harry and Ron are now sitting across from me and Hermione and licking they're ice-cream cones happily placated.

I wonder what Malfoy and Zabini got from telling these two that we were kissing people. Hmm… something to think about!

More later!

**August 30****th**

**The Burrow**

**My Room**

**4:00 PM**

One more day to go until we are back at Hogwarts! Yay!! I can't wait to see Luna, Kia, Jordan, Melissa, Kate, Isabelle and my other friends.

Hermione and I have come up with a good – no brilliant - plan to get back at Ron and we just need to tell the others before we can put it into action. I hope Malfoy agrees to the Sleepover idea!

Someone's knocking on the door - - -

It was just Fred and George, they want to play Quidditch. That sounds like fun – I should go.

**The Burrow**

**My Room Again**

**7:00 PM**

I can't find my favorite jumper to pack! I can't live without it! I have to find it!!!!

Oh there it is under Crookshanks! Thank Merlin for Hermione's cat. Hmmm. I wonder where Hermione is. She shouldn't be harder to find than the sweater.

**The Burrow**

**The Dinner Table**

**8:30 PM**

Thank god I found Hermione when I did! Harry and Ron were grilling her! Ron was going on about how Zabini and Malfoy had told him to watch out for us two. They must have been talking about Hermione kneeing him in the balls. Gits – they nearly ruined everything.

Mom is glaring at me for writing at the table – maybe I shouldn't.

**The Burrow**

**My Room**

**My Bed**

**10:00 PM**

I can't believe Hermione fell asleep so quickly. Tomorrow is our last day here before we return to Hogwarts; I don't think I'll ever fall asleep.

Look at the sheep… they're jumping - - - zzz…

**August 31****st**

**The Burrow**

**In a Closet**

**9:00 PM**

I'm going to hide here until Hermione gets tired of looking for me and then I'll sneak out and hang out with Fred and George all day – she won't dare come near me when they are around, they might use her as a guinea pig! Come to think of it, they might use me as a guinea pig as well.

It's a risk I'm willing to take actually as long as I don't have to talk to - AAAAAAHH!!!!

**The Burrow**

**The Kitchen**

**11:00 PM**

I'm baking! Yes... Ginevra Molly Weasley… baking! I know, I'm surprised as well.

I promised Hermione a nice batch of brownies if she didn't bother me about the Harry issue for another week. She agreed, thank Merlin! The brownies are in the oven now and Hermione is with Harry and Ron helping them pack and look for stuff. Must be tough, being her, I mean.

Maybe I should explain why I want to get back at Ron and not talk to Harry.

What happened was that a few weeks ago Hermione and I were discussing my crush on Harry. Unfortunately, Ron overheard us talking and assumed that Harry and I were dating. So he did what any retarded brother would do – not that I forgive him – and went to interrogate Harry. He spilled everything and now Harry knows the truth. Its still a bit awkward being in the same room as him and now I have to talk to him about it – like that's going to happen, well at least this week.

I know it's a bit mean wanting to get back at my brother for something this small, but this is the fourth no fifth time – counting that time we were in playschool – that he has ruined my chances with a guy. He deserves what he is about to get. Teehee!

The oven is pinging - - -

Hmmm, these brownies smell heavenly, maybe if I have one Hermione won't notice. Oh no, there she is and she's smiling. Too late to steal a brownie.

"Have one," she's picked up the tray and is holding it out for me.

Oh, will you look at that, she's offering me one. Might as well take one. She's leaving with the rest of the brownies; I can hear exclamations of happiness. I bite mine. Mmmmm, yum! I've finished it now and I want another one but there are no more. Damnation!

So that's why she offered me one, she knew that I would want more!!!

She is one evil woman I tell you!!

**The Burrow**

**My Room**

**My Bed**

**9:30 PM**

The rest of today was uneventful, we played Quidditch all day. Even Hermione played two games but she sat and read while watching us most of the time.

I'm beat… just a few hours to go till Hogwarts!

Nighty night…

**September 1****st**

**Dad's Car**

**8:00 AM**

We are all squashed into the back of dad's car. People are in my personal bubble!! Must kick Ron for putting his foot on mine. Ouch! Kicked myself by mistake! Forget about kicking Ron!

I just realized that I'm going to see Zabini again!

Wait! Why am I writing about him, he has nothing to do with anything and he's annoying!

Hey! Why are we turning back towards the house??

**Outside the Burrow**

**Still in dad's car **

**8:15 AM**

Hermione forgot Crookshanks. How can someone forget their pet? Seriously, I thought she was supposed to be smart! Hey!!! Wait a second, where is Arnold????

"Dad!!" I screech loudly, "I don't have Arnold!"

Dad turns around in his seat and says, "Harry go get Arnold, please."

"No!" I bark, "He's in my room, I have to go!"

Everyone's really annoyed because I was sitting in the middle and they all had to get out and can't sit again until I get back because I always sit in the middle!

Ah, I'm free! Better hurry! The things I do for my Pygmy Puff!!

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

**9:45 AM**

We finally got here; we had to return home one more time because Ron had forgotten his trunk!! I have no idea how we missed that. Must be a Weasley thing. Anyways I have to hug Mom and Dad and then we can look for a compartment.

Oh look there's Luna! I'll just go say hi and distract her from herself!

Someone's tapping my shoulder, wonder that it is. I'll just turn and look…

Great, just who I wanted to see… NOT! And I can't believe I squealed like that!!! Again…

And he's smirking again!!!!

"Still writing in that thing Red?" he drawls.

Must not be affected by him!!! Why, oh, why must he look so good? I'll get back to you…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts Express **

**Girls' bathroom**

**Second stall from the right**

**10:05 AM**

This is what happened, I squealed. I know I've already written that but… WHY IS IT THAT I ALWAYS SQUEAL WHEN I'M AROUND HIM? It's only happened twice but it could become a habit. Merlin! I hope not.

"Still writing in that thing, Red?" he drawled.

"What's it to you?" I replied hotly.

He raised his hands in defense and grinned at me. I'd felt my heart twinge when he had grinned. I must say, he's unbearably good looking and tall, 6'1 I think, anyways, I hate him. Really…

Why are the good looking ones always Slytherins??? Am I exaggerating?

I told my brain to ignore his physical features and concentrate on his personality but then I realized that I've never actually talked to him so I had no clue as to what his personality was like and so I had no reason to hate him. That really burst my bubble.

"So what are you writing in there?" he asked, still grinning. He leant forward trying to get a good look at my diary and in the progress a strand of black hair fell into his equally black eyes and he pushed it away, almost unknowingly. I felt my heart twinge again and wondered what was wrong with me.

"You shouldn't do that!" I said before I could stop myself, "Anyone else would have slapped you for doing that!"

He looked at me intently and then asked, "Why didn't you?"

I countered, "Do you want me to?"

He laughed softly; he had a nice laugh, deep and genuine – not fake, I don't know how to explain it, it was just nice - and said, "Not particularly."

I raised my right eyebrow, "So?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Well, you're not feeling very sociable are you? I'll talk to you some other time."

I nodded nonchalantly and pretended that I didn't care as he strode away. After a while I turned around, trying to be surreptitious, and leant against the wall. I raised my eyes and found myself looking straight into Zabini's eyes. He was standing beside Malfoy who was talking to, surprisingly, Hermione. I blushed and turned my eyes away from his intent gaze.

I was about to look up again when suddenly I found Luna was in front of me. I blinked, surprised, and then remembered that I had been about to go over to her before Zabini and I had started talking.

"Hi, Ginny," she said pensively, "Not to be nosy, but why are Harry and Ron watching you from over there?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Look to your right," Luna instructed.

I whipped my head to the right just in time to see Harry and Ron look away, pretending that they weren't watching at me. I kept my gaze on them, trying to make them squirm. They did, I felt so much better.

"Ginny," said a voice, "What are you doing?"

"Hi, Hermione," I said, "I'm trying to make Harry and Ron uncomfortable because they were spying on me."

"Oh," she said, "Can I help?"

I thought about it and then said, "Sure."

Hermione started walking away.

"Hey!" I said, "Where are you going? Weren't you going to help?"

"Just watch!" she calls out.

And so I watched as she walked up to Harry and Ron and put one arm each around their necks, with a dangerous smile on her face. Harry and Ron must have noticed because they were both looking at her apprehensively.

"This should be good," I muttered.

Luna chuckled in agreement.

Hermione was talking to my brother and The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again in low tones and they were nodding intelligently – there's a thought, Harry and Ron intelligent??? I really don't think so, or maybe I'm just biased? Luna and I watched as Hermione scared Harry and Ron into… I'm not sure exactly what – I hope it was in my favor!! Then she came to us and we came here to change into our robes, which is, incidentally, what I should be doing. More later.

**Hogwarts Express**

**Gryffindor Compartment**

**10:30 AM**

They're all watching me: Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville!!! I think even Hermione is watching me but since she's sitting beside me I can't possibly check. Can I?

She is looking at me, but she seems more amused then curious. I wonder when one of them is finally going to ask me what I was doing with Zabini. I'm pretty sure it'll be Ron. What I don't understand is why they aren't staring at Hermione; she _was_ talking to Malfoy, after all.

"So are you together, then?" asks Hermione looking at me wide-eyed. She might have helped me earlier but that doesn't mean she's not evil - she probably did it for her own entertainment, anyways. I can see right through her act. She just wants me to get all flustered and then embarrass myself. Well, I won't do anything stupid I'll just… What was that? Why did Ron just snort?

Is it so unbelievable that Zabini might like me?? Am I that undesirable?? I know that I have red hair but it's nice, straight and soft. On the plus side, it's not like a fake red but much more copper– I think. I frown, maybe I'm short? I think 5'6 is a good height. Then is it because I'm fat? That can't be it, I play Quidditch!! I even run laps, but Hermione is still thinner than me… Hmm, I must ask her how she does that. And I think I have a sufficient amount of curves…

Ron clears his throat softly and I look up to find them all looking at me expectantly. I'll show them, they'll eat they're words – our thoughts in this case - they will!!

"Yes," I reply breezily, "He just wanted to ask whether I fancied a quick snog."

!!!!!! Why did I do that????????? Damn! I walked right into that one, didn't I? Never mind, I can still twist it to my advantage… or not. I'm doomed!

Hermione looks away suddenly and her honey brown curls slap my cheek. Her shoulders are shaking and I know she's laughing… at me!! I ignore her and turn my gaze to the others. Ron's turning purple (yay), Harry looks dubious and Neville's blushing. In fact, Luna's the only one who hasn't reacted.

"Are you all right there, Hermione?" Luna asks.

Hermione looks up, her cheeks flushed, and gives a fake cough, "I'm fine, just recovering from a bad cold, and so, I keep coughing suddenly."

There's a pregnant pause and then Harry speaks tentatively.

"Were you being serious, then, Gin?"

I give him a furious glare and he shrinks back. What is up with these people? They call themselves my friends? Aren't they supposed to be supportive of me at all times? Well? I voice my opinion.

Harry blinks and says, "No, you know we would support you even if you were dating Malfoy! I just want to be sure."

Hermione looks up interested, "Really?"

Harry gives her a strange look – why is she so interested, anyways? - and I blink, feeling bit guilty, maybe I should come clean about all this and avoid further embarrassment.

"Thank you, Harry," I say warmly, "That's sweet of you …"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Ron bellows suddenly, startling me.

I'd almost forgotten about him, he took a long time to come around! He stands up glaring at me and breathing heavily.

"HARRY, WHY, IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S PANTS, ARE YOU ENCOURAGING HER? AND GINNY ARE YOU OUT OF…"

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione interrupts in a dangerous tone of voice, she's standing up, as well, with her wand pointing at Ron, "Sit down, stop shouting and count to ten in your head."

I feel a sudden surge of affection for Hermione, as she defends me – again, might I add.

Ron glares at her and there's a tense silence and then he finally concedes to her demands and sits down looking forlorn. (Personally, I think Hermione is scary when she's angry, but I'll never tell her that). Ron is still breathing heavily. Hermione places her wand back in her pocket and sits down.

Ron looks up slowly and says, "I'm done."

Hermione nods, "Good, now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I listen astonished as Ron says, "I'm sorry, Ginny, you personal life is your personal life, I'll try not to interfere."

So that's what they were talking about earlier. I'm not fooled; he's my brother, after all. I must say, though, Hermione has Ron and Harry trained very well! I wonder how she does it. Anyhow, even though, she might have trained them that doesn't mean they've adopted her beliefs. They're just scared of her and wouldn't dare cross her!!

Luna smiles serenely and says, "Well I think it's wonderful that you and Blaise are together. You fit perfectly, in my opinion."

I fidget uncomfortably in my seat, thinking of how I can rectify this when the door to our compartment opens and in come Malfoy and Zabini. I'm about to ask them what they are doing here but I'm surprised when Harry suddenly leaps up and holds out his hand to Zabini, who looks surprised, but shakes his hand, nonetheless.

Oh my god! Is he doing what I think he's doing?????

Malfoy raises an eyebrow at Harry and asks, "What's all this about, then, Potter?"

Harry grimaces and extends his hand towards Malfoy, who also shakes it although hesitantly, while the rest of us watch bewildered, "I know that we don't get along but I'd like to make an effort and," he looks at Zabini, who now looks amused, "Let you know that we support you guys."

Zabini gives Harry a disbelieving look, "Support us? Why would you support Draco and me?"

"Not you and Malfoy," says Harry frowning, "You and…"

"HARRY!" I screech, trying to stop him before he says anything else.

"What?" he asks, "You wanted me to show support and that's what I'm doing!"

"Support for what?" interrupts Malfoy curiously. Holy shit!! What am I going to do???

"You don't know?" asks Ron disbelievingly, "Ginny…"

"Merlin! Will you look at the time," I say, standing up, "We're late for the Prefect's meeting, let's go!" I pull Hermione up with her hands and smile at everyone, while, they stare back, confused.

"Actually, Weasley," says Malfoy dryly, "The meeting doesn't start until the head's get there and Granger and I are here, as you can see."

Why can't I catch a break? I sink back into my seat feeling despondent. Stupid Harry with his being nice complex and stupid Ron for provoking me and stupid Hermione for making me start this, after helping me. Like I said - EVIL WOMAN!!! Any affection that I might have been feeling for Hermione melts away and then suddenly returns as she starts speaking.

"Come on, Ginny, Ron," she says, "Let's go, we are late, and Malfoy, stop abusing your privileges!"

Malfoy smirks, "What's the point of having special privileges if I can't abuse them. Anyways we're not leaving until we find out what's going, especially since it seems to involve Blaise."

He sits down where Hermione was sitting, right beside me and continues, "And since little Weasley's so red, it must be good. What do you think Blaise?"

I'm red? He's right, I can feel the heat radiating of my face. Being a red head is so much hard work, but I suppose I am luckier than most since my neck and ears don't turn red – like Ron and Percy. Not much of a comfort, actually. I send Malfoy my best glare, he looks back coolly.

Zabini frowns and steps inside, closing the door behind him. It's a bit crowded in here now, Hermione and Blai – wait a second – Zabini are standing and the rest of us are sitting down. I wonder what Neville is thinking, he hasn't spoken yet. Aargh must stay on track! Wait, what was the track? Oh, yeah!

"So, what's going on?" he asks.

No one answers. Harry did open his mouth but stopped when he saw my face. I think I can fix this, still.

"Actually," I say, my voice is a bit nervous, and say, "We just wanted to say that they want to be friends with you and that we don't blame you guys for all that's happened during the past few years and that we hope – all of us – that we can start over again."

There is silence in the compartment and then there is a snort. I look around annoyed.

"Who was that?" I ask, my eyes narrowed.

Hermione points at Zabini, it's almost imperceptible but I notice, and Neville says, "That's sounds wonderful but how come you guys didn't tell me?"

I look each of my friends dead in the eye one by one – daring them to contradict me – and say, "You mustn't have been listening."

Neville nods, believing me.

Blaise leans against the door looking at us incredulously and then says dryly, "As brilliant as that speech was, Red, I didn't buy it, _any of it_. Did you Draco?"

Malfoy stretches and stands up saying, "Nah, but I think it's time we left for that meeting, or we really will be late."

Hermione raises an eyebrow, "Whatever happened to abusing your privileges?"

Malfoy grins, "And face your wrath, no thanks. Let's go mate, these Gryffindors are crazy, we don't want to lose our minds, after all."

Zabini shakes his head slightly and his black curls move in time to his movements. I really like his hair; actually, it's pure black, reaches just below his ears and curls at the bottom.

!!!!!

I didn't just write that, did I? I'm losing the plot!

Luna's saying something, "Wait a second," she says, "So are you going to take up our offer?"

They both look at Luna and then answer simultaneously, "Do we have to be nice?" and, "Does it extend to Pansy? Please say no!"

Ron looks at them strangely and says, "Zabini, I think to start over, you would have to be nice to us."

Harry smirks at Malfoy, "It definitely extends to Pansy."

Malfoy says, "Fine, let's start over but I'm not calling you Harry."

Harry shrugs noncommittally and looks at Zabini.

"I've no problem calling you Harry, Harry!" Zabini says cheerfully.

The door opens as soon as the words are out of his mouth and __________________

**Hogwarts Express**

**Prefects' compartment**

**11:17 AM**

Sorry about that, I dropped the book because Hermione fell onto my lap and knocked it out of my hand. Some kids just came in to tell us that the Prefects are waiting for the rest of us. I pushed Hermione off my lap and she fell on the floor with a thud, but it was OK because she was able to stand up again. The little kid ran off, scared beyond belief, and Ron, Hermione, Zabini, Malfoy and I had to come here to the Prefect's compartment for the meeting.

The bad news is: it doesn't seem like the meeting's going to end any time soon. The good news is: I've been reunited with two my friends. When we arrived Kia Sanders and Isabella Fuller were waiting for me and Hermione. I was so happy to see Kia and Isabella, they're the female sixth year prefects for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively. After the meeting we're going to go get Luna and then go to the compartment where the rest of our friends are. I can't wait to share my plan with them!! You know the one to get back at Ron – right now I'm calling "Operation Revenge. Not the best of names, but it'll have to do until we've discussed it in detail.

Hermione's talking about patrol now. Malfoy's reclining on his chair and twirling his wand between his fingers. Zabini is pretending to listen to Hermione but actually playing Tic-Tack-Toe with Parkinson. Ron is drawing a broomstick… everyone's doing something except me. I am writing in my diary but who cares about that.

"Ginny, what do you think?" asks Hermione.

"You're right," I reply, without thinking.

Her brow furrows, "About what?"

"Whatever you were talking about," I reply.

She glares at me, "You better be listening. Your turn, Malfoy."

Great now Malfoy is going to talk about some more stupid stuff. Whatever, I couldn't care less. Hermione is sitting down and pointing her wand at some parchment. She's probably making the patrol schedules. I hope she doesn't put me with a Slytherin.

Her long honey brown curls are pulled back into a ponytail, so you can see her high cheekbones and chocolate brown eyes clearly. Even sitting down and covered in robes you can tell that she's got a gorgeous body (I'm saying that in a very non-lesbian sense). She's about 5'8 in height, maybe that's why she looks thinner than me, because she's taller than me.

I turn my gaze towards Isabella. She's a red head like me but her hair is in a pixie cut and more auburn than copper. She's shorter than me by about two inches with a long, pretty face, clear, pale skin and blue eyes. She's really sweet and plays Quidditch, we met during a match.

Isabella is sitting beside Kia. Kia reminds me of Harry sometimes, but I know that they can't be related since Kia's twin brother, Jesse, looks nothing like Harry. She has black hair or more like ringlets surrounding her oval-shaped face with high cheekbones, like Hermione, and huge, intense, green eyes. She's 5'8 in height and tanned and she's a chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team along with her best friend Jordan Taylor. I swear to god, I've never seen two best friends tighter than those two. They know each other's every thought. Sometimes I envy them, but I love Luna and Hermione too much to want to be them.

Jordan is really pretty in a different kind of way. She has got olive colored skin and straight brown hair which she keeps in and emo cut – she's definitely not emo, though. She's about 5'6 in height, with an hour- glass figure. Also, she's very sarcastic.

Oh, look, someone's slipped me a note!! It's Kia!!

* * *

_What are you doing? – KS_

**Writing in my diary, I bought it a few days ago. – GW**

_OK. So what was this thing that you wanted to talk about? – KS_

**I'll tell you with everyone else. It involves Ron and revenge though, but I don't think the name is good enough. "Operation Revenge." What do you think? – GW**

_Needs work (insert giggles) – KS_

Hey, what are you guys doing without me? - IF 

_Talking about Ginny's, oh, so, wonderful, plan! – KS_

As long as it's not a disaster like last time I'm in. But if it involves eggs, I am so out! – IF

**Eggs?? What's up with that? And Kia, stop insulting my plan. It's sensitive! – GW**

_Don't you remember what happened the last time we used eggs! But I must say, Bella, your hair was so shiny for a week after that! – KS_

Shut up, Kia!! You seem to have forgotten the smell that was there along with the shininess. Ginny, my feeling towards eggs are more sensitive than your plan. Now tell me what it is!! – IF

**I think I'll leave you in suspense until we get to the compartment. Plus, Hermione's looking at us suspiciously. –GW**

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts Express**

****

**Random Compartment Where My Friends Are**

11:49 AM

Malfoy said yes to the Slumber Party!!! There is a catch though, Hermione and I owe him something now, oh, well, we'll deal with that later. What's the worst thing he can ask us to do?? As long as he stays out of the Head's living area for that one night he get's one favor off of us. I hope it's nothing illegal. Anyways, got to go. Luna's here, now, I can explain the plan!!


	3. Chapter 3

**September 2nd (Kind of)**

**Hogwarts**

**Gryffindor Tower**

**6th Year Girls Dormitory**

**My Bed**

**12:12 AM**

Here I am lying on my bed with a candle hovering above me. Normal people would be afraid of a hovering candle, but not me. Do you know why? Because I can't seem to be able to light it, so it's awfully hard to write in my diary. I'm managing though. What was that spell again, "Incendio"? I'll try… it worked. Great, now I can write properly!

…

After Luna got there I explained my plan to them. Them meaning: Luna, Hermione, Jordan, Isabella, Kia, Katie and Melissa (they're twins), Ella, Haylee, Viola, Padma, Parvati and Lavender. They were quite pleased with it though many of them think it is too harsh. I don't and I told them so but then I started doubting myself but it was too late to change anything otherwise I would have seemed soft, and I can't let that happen. Well, anyways, the meeting was a success.

Here's what we're going to do. First, Kia and Jordan are going to accuse Ron of two- timing them and when he refuses ever having done so Melissa will tell everyone that he's… Wait… I shouldn't be writing this in my diary, should I? What if someone finds it?? I know that there are a lot of protective charms on it. I placed a few of them myself and I let Hermione put a few, but still, you can never be too sure can you? I think it's better if I don't write anything now and leave proof of my crime lying around.

Anyways, we went to dinner in the Great Hall after that and listened to the Sorting Hat sing to its heart's content, although it doesn't have a heart. It was a bit odd actually because this year it didn't sing about impending doom, instead it sang about friendship and relationships. Seriously, what kind of hat is that? I once had a hat that told the future but when it told me I would fall into a toilet, but instead I fell into the gutter. I stayed clear of toilets all day. I had to hold it all day! And what did that get me? A swim in rat city! It's a really gross story. I might write about it some other time.

And now here I am, terribly tired after a long day, I'll probably fall asleep as soon as I put my head down.

**Hogwarts**

**Gryffindor Tower**

**6th Year Girls Dormitory**

**My Bed**

**12: 35 AM**

I can't seem to get the candle to extinguish. I've tried all these spells. I even tried to do it manually. Maybe I should get Hermione to help. Oh wait. She's in the Head's dormitory. I'll have to fix this myself.

**Hogwarts**

**Great Hall**

**Gryffindor Table**

**7:30 AM**

I am so tired. I couldn't get the light to go off so I had to sleep on the sofa in the Common Room because I absolutely can not tolerate bright lights when I'm trying to sleep. I have a crick in my head and somehow my hair is curly. I'm not sure how that one happened, but, I'm guessing it has something to do with falling asleep where any crazy person can reach you.

Prof. McGonagall is handing out the timetables now. She's giving Hermione hers. I'm next.

**Hogwarts**

**Charms Classroom**

**8:10 AM**

My first day of the week starts with charm. Isn't that just charming? No pun intended.

During breakfast I received a letter from Charlie. He's finally sent me my birthday present. It was my birthday on 12th August. Today it's the 2nd of September. It's a long story actually…

Good Merlin! I just realized that there aren't any facts about me in this diary. I'm going to have to do something about that otherwise I'll have to keep repeating my self.

Prof. Flitwick wants us to practice our Cheering Charms now so I should get back to work.

**

* * *

**

_Dear Ginny,_

_Here's that present that I promised to you. I know that I'm one month late and that you turned seventeen almost a month ago. Of course I remember. How can I not after the grief you gave me concerning your present. I know that you didn't like the pink hat but seriously did you have to throw it at Sandra?_

_I'm sure that you'll be happy to know that we are still together even though you were so rude to her. Now take care and stay out trouble. Annoy Ron, a bit, for me._

_Your favorite brother,_

_Charlie = D_

_P.S: Don't forget to reply to the letter. You always forget. Yes, that is an official complaint .I'll even bring it up at the next house meeting. Mwahahaha!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hogwarts**_

_**Library**_

_**12:00 PM**_

Merlin! I love my brother but does he have to be so conceited. What makes him think that he's my favorite brother? Bill is. Come to think of it all of my brothers think that they're my favorite. Bill's the only one who is right, though. I may have mentioned this before, but… brothers can't live with them, can't live without them.

Just to justify myself… I didn't throw the hat at Sandra. It was all Pig's fault. He was flying around like an excited fur ball, as he is prone to do, and the hat got caught onto his talon and it kind of flew and hit Sandra in the eye. I mean I like the girl. She's pretty sane for someone who would want to date my brother. Not like Fleur. Ugh!

I haven't opened the envelope yet. It's pink!!! Probably my dear brother's idea of a joke. I wonder what is inside… It's really thin, I hope it's not some kind of letter or card or even worse a gift voucher. Ack! Just imagine! Then I would have to go shopping… Come to think of it, that's not a bad idea, but, it's always better with your own money. At least that's what I think.

Okay! I can't take the suspense anymore. It's decided then; I'm going to open it. Drum roll please, hold your breath…

**Hogwarts**

**Leaning against a wall (On the floor in the hallway outside the library.) **

**12:17 PM**

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!!!!!! I can not believe it! I just can not! I think I might just have to reconsider Charlie in the position of my favorite brother!1 I don't know how he got this, but I'm so happy that he did!!! Next time I see him, I promise that I'll be nice to him.

Hey, wait!!! Did Madam Pince just kick me out? Good Lord! Another thing I can not believe! I went there to study! I swear I did, but, as always, I couldn't do what I wanted to. Humph!! Whatever, her loss. She doesn't get to be graced by my presence anymore. Who cares, though, I'm on cloud nine!! I'm going to the Holyhead Harpies game in December.

I'm sure everyone knows that I want to be Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies as soon as I'm out of Hogwarts and if I don't then my name's not Ginevra. Best not tell anyone that, though… Ginevra?? Ack! Brilliant now anyone who reads my diary will know I don't like my name! Have I no privacy?

…

…

I think I've lost my brain in my happiness.

Shhhhh!

Someone is coming down the hallway. I can hear footsteps…

Who cares anyways? I'm on cloud nine. I'm happy. I'm flying with unicorns…

I think I'll invent an imaginary friend. That way I won't have to choose anyone to take to the game with me. It's not going to be Hermione; she wouldn't want to go watch Quidditch. No way am I taking Ron after his humungous folly. Harry? Yeah, right, that's going to happen. Luna? I don't want to hear about how garlic keeps away some mythical creature and could have helped the players… Thanks, but, no thanks. What about one of the girls! Oh, wait, I can't possibly choose _one_ of them!

The footsteps have stopped and there is a large shadow over me and my diary. The bottom of the robes belonging to the mysterious owner of the shadow, are lined green. A Slytherin, then? I have a feeling that I know who it is.

**Hogwarts**

**Great Hall**

**Gryffindor Table**

**2:16 PM**

I think I've embarrassed myself in front of Blaise Zabini again. I'm not very inclined to write about it right now but I suppose I will. My face is still a bit warm from everything that happened. How can he always be so calm and collected? I know it isn't something taught to pureblood boys as soon as they are born because Ron doesn't (In fact, none of my bothers) possess any grace or charm unlike Malfoy and Zabini. Did I just write that? At least no one but me will read that!

"Ahem! Gin, I just read that," comes Hermione's voice. My face flames bright red and I cough. Maybe it's not safe to write here. Ahem, I'll just close…** HERMIONE STOP READING OVER MY SHOULDER!!!!!!!!!!!! **She's chuckling. I'll show her!

* * *

_**Shut up! – GW**_

_Ok – HG_

… **- GW**

_Hey Ginny? – HG_

_**What? – GW**_

_Did you just write what I think you wrote? – HG_

_**Shut up! - GW**_

_I'm not saying anything! – HG_

_**Smarty pants =O Stop giggling. This isn't a private conversation on paper if people know that we are having a private conversation on paper! – GW**_

_You get annoyed too easily. Ok, seriously, what's going on? When you came in you were so red. What was up with that? – HG_

_**Promise me that you won't laugh. Please. – GW**_

_Do I ever laugh at you when you're in trouble? Except when you deserve it. – HG_

_**True enough… Ok here it is. I was sitting outside the library leaning against the wall feeling very happy because… guess what… I just got my birthday present form Charlie! You're not going to believe it but he sent me 2 tickets for the Holyhead Harpies' games in December! Can you believe it?? – GW**_

_Great, now I'm going to be roped into going with you aren't I? Well you can forget it! On with the story! – HG_

_**Yeah, here's the thing, I can't take you anyway because as it happens I already decide I can't take you because… - GW**_

_Brilliant, hey, wait; you're not taking Harry are you? – Hg_

_**No. I'm actually taking Zabini… - GW**_

_No way! You know I trust you right? But isn't that a bit farfetched even for you? – HG_

_**Be patient. Remember the story I was telling you? Anyways, I got kicked out of the library and then I was sitting outside - - - - **_

_We've already been through that. Get on with it!!! Hey! Why were you kicked out of the library? – HG_

_**I would if you would let me keep the paper instead of pulling it out of reach! Ok. And then I was writing in my diary when he came along and stood over me looking down. I saw his robes so I closed my diary and stood up. He was smirking at me as usual. You know how he does it. I mean, he looks good while smirking. How is that? Anyways, he leant forward effectively keeping me from leaving and with his face inches from mine he says, "So, Red, want to tell me what you were talking about on the train?" I glared at him and said, "Not really. Now, if you don't mind, could you move?" He gave me this infuriating look and said, "No I don't think so. I like it here." Can you imagine? – GW**_

_As curious as I am, the bell just rang and we will be late for class if we don't hurry. You can tell me tonight. I'll come over to the girls' dormitory. Ok? – Hg_

_**OK. - GW**_

_**

* * *

****Hogwarts**_

**Defense against the Dark Arts Classroom**

**2:55 PM**

Finally! The last class of the day! I don't think that I could have taken any more after Charms, Potions and Herbology, but I suppose this is an exception since Prof. Lupin is teaching. He got reinstated after the… war ended. I'm still a bit uncomfortable talking or writing about it. I mean if I shortened it then it would be a bit like this. We spend _one whole year_ of our lives, actually Ron, Harry and Hermione did, but we were also there somewhere in the background. By "we" I mean the Order of the Phoenix. I was too young to join at that time but I was kind of like trainee, I guess. Anyways, they found Voldemort's secret and they used it against him. I'm really not in the mood to write about it, or think about it, for that matter. It's depressing.

Ooh! Prof. Lupin has started the class. I know I might seem like I don't like classes but this is one class I know I'll enjoy. Later.

**Hogwarts (I think that we have established that I'm going to be here for a long time so I'll stop writing that.)**

**Gryffindor Tower**

**7****th**** Year Girls' Dormitory**

**Hermione's Bed (Yes it is still here.)**

**6:00 PM**

I told Hermione everything. Everything that happened between me and Blaise that is. We didn't dissect it though. That was because Lavender and Parvati came in bursting through the door and talking loudly and started telling us about how Dean likes Hermione, which of course reminded me of the deal Hermione and I made in the bookshop which consequently reminded her of my part of the deal regarding Seamus which subsequently landed us both in shit. We're both too proud to back off so I guess I have to be the one to do it first or Hermione will win. What she will win, I don't know.

Anyways, we were sitting on Hermione's bed in the 7th year girls' dormitory because it has more privacy than mine. She still has a bed here even though she lives at the Head's Quarters and thanks to magic she has access to her possessions through both places. This is how our conversation went:

"What happened then?" asked Hermione curiously as she put her book bag onto her bed, "Be truthful, I can see your blush!"

"See," I managed to say, "He kind of asked me out and I said yes…"

There was silence. It freaked me out. I looked at Hermione from under my eyelashes. She was looking at me thoughtfully. Finally she shifted on the bed and asked, "How?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure how it happened but I know that I embarrassed my self. My mouth was hanging open the whole time. One minute he was so close and the next he had the tickets in his hands and was talking about Quidditch and then he said that he would take me to the match and I said 'What?' and he said 'Great.' and then…."

"Then what? Wait! Tickets? The ones to the Holyhead Harpies match? The one that you are now going to with Blaise?" she asked.

"Yes…" I said with a sheepish smile.

She nodded and then said, "So what then?"

"It was a weird experience," I said, "He didn't kiss me," I add as she looks at me suspiciously, "I mean not really but I think that he might have if Malfoy hadn't come tumbling down the hallway. "

Hermione frowned, "Tumbling?' She shook her head, "I don't think he would have kissed you anyways. You barely know each other it's too early."

"What do you think? What should I do?" I asked hopefully, thinking that Hermione would have the answer as always. She did, but not the one I expected.

"I think you like him," she said with a matter of fact tone.

I was shocked, "What?"

"And you are in denial," she continued ignoring me, "And I think that he likes you. I may be wrong since we have only been in school for approximately a day but I guess it could turn into that."

I shook my head and frowned opening my mouth but at that exact moment Parvati and Lavender came bursting through and our conversation came to an end as they started talking about Dean's crush on Hermione.

I'm afraid for my sanity at the moment. God knows what could happen at dinner…

* * *

My very own facts page containing facts about me. I've seen girls with diaries having pages like this in their diary. Don't ask me how.

I wanted one and know I have one. Kind of.

**Full Name**: Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Birthday:** 12 August 1991

**Age:** Normally I wouldn't say but I'm 17.

**Occupation:** Student

**School:** Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Favorite Color:** Gray (Not the blegh one but the one the sky turns before rain) and purple.

**Pets:** I have pygmypuff… does that count? If not then by all that is holy I swear that I partly own Crookshanks.

**Favorite Class:** None but if I had to choose then I would choose Transfiguration.

**Ambitions:** I want to be a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and when I get tired of that I'll retire and start writing.

What else could someone possibly want to know about me? Dunno. It's not like I have fans that send me letters. I wish.


	4. Chapter 4

_Continuation of my stats page:_

**Hair Color:** Red

**Eye Color:** Chocolate Brown

**Height:** 5'6

**Weight:** Ha-ha. I won't tell. Ever. Not even to my diary.

**Favorite Band:** I'm quite undecided about this but two summers ago I discovered the joy of muggle music. I think that made me even more indecisive.

* * *

**September 4****th**

**Hogwarts**

**Gryffindor Tower**

**Common Room**

**Red Couch**

**5:35 A.M **

I may or may not have come up with the best lunatic approved plan yesterday.

It all started during breakfast two days ago on Wednesday. I was minding my own business and eating when Hermione entered. She was all red and disoriented.

"What have you been up to?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

She glared at me and reached for some toast.

"Oh! Honestly. You, Harry and Ron are going to drive me mad!" she complained as she is prone to do when under duress of examinations or when one of us is causing trouble. Since I was _pretty_ sure that it wasn't me this time I guessed that it was Harry and Ron.

"What did they do this time?" I asked, feigning interest.

Hermione savagely bit into her toast before answering.

"I don't know but I will find out. I don't know what they're planning but I know its something big because whenever I try to talk to them they look the other way and then leave."

Smart boys. No one – and I mean no one – can survive Hermione's questioning. If they dallied or talked for more than five minutes she would have them begging for forgiveness at their feet.

"I wonder why I wasn't invited to help..." I mused out loud.

Hermione glanced at me suspiciously, "Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"Yes!" I said, affronted by her lack of faith in me.

She shrugged indifferently and helped herself to some sausages. Then she smiled brilliantly.

"At least one good thing comes out of me chasing you guys all the time," she says jokingly, "I get to keep fit without any effort."

"I would hardly call chasing Harry and Ron all over Hogwarts – which may I remind you is a humungous castle - no effort," I pointed out dryly.

She grinned at me and then suddenly straightened and reached into her knapsack to pull out three pieces of parchment. She handed one to me. I looked at the ordinary piece of paper in my hand and then at Hermione.

"I have enough paper as it is," I said.

She grinned at me, unperturbed by my rudeness.

"Oh," she said, "but I bet you don't have one of those."

"What's so special about this one?" I asked as I flipped it over. It looked like ordinary, if not annoyingly crisp and white, paper to me.

"It's charmed so anyone who possesses one of these three," she gestured towards mine and the two in her hand, "can communicate with each other. It took me a long time but I finally got it right. Now Luna, you and I can talk whenever we want! And any conversation that we may have will always be there on the paper to be continued."

I look at the paper in new found appreciation and then asked, "Since when are you so willing to not pay attention in class?"

She waved her hand around and then said, "It's my last year Ginny. I think we _all_ deserve a carefree year after all we've been through and we are going to need a way for us to always stay in touch when you guys are at Hogwarts next year and I'm not."

I nodded at her, "Well how does it work?"

Her eyes brightened, "It's simple really. All you have to do is write something on it and me and Luna will receive your message so we can reply. And if we ever want to look over past conversations then all we have to do is tap it twice with one of our wands. Each parchment can only be programmed – for lack of a better word – to one wand. I already did mine. Just tap it and say your name and date of birth. Your wand will do the rest."

I followed her instructions. The parchment glowed yellow for a second before returning to its ordinary self.

"Wow," I whispered, "that's amazing."

Hermione grinned at me once again and said, "Now whenever you run into your Slytherin you can tell me immediately."

I rolled my eyes at her and turned my attention back to my breakfast determined to ignore my Slytherin minded best friend.

During third period Charms Class with Slytherin I found myself falling into a heavy boredom induced state so I decided to put the parchment to test. I pulled it out and placed it inside my charms book so that Prof. Flitwick wouldn't notice. Here's the conversation the followed:

**Hermione? Luna? – GW**

_I was beginning to wonder why you hadn't used this yet. – HG_

**It's only been three hours since you gave it to me. – GW**

_**I think that's her point :) - LL **_

**Humph! Whatever! – GW**

_Well? What do you want? – HG_

**I don't see why you must always assume that I want something. Anyways, that's besides the point. I was thinking about that sleepover of ours. - GW**

_**And? – LL**_

**Shouldn't we plan it? – GW**

_I guess we should… - HG_

**Guest list first. – GW**

_**Kia, Jordan, Isabella, Melinda… the usual? – LL**_

_We know who is coming. It's what we're going to do that's unknown. – HG_

**Don't be ridiculous. We're going to plan Ron's downfall, of course. – GW**

_Yes. And that's going to keep us occupied all night long right? – HG_

_**Relax! I'm sure the girls will come up with something. The bell just rang. Meet you guys in the Great Hall. - LL**_

_Weird how Luna's the one who keeps us balanced isn't it? – HG_

**Yeah. I love that girl :D - GW**

Any ways back to the story.

When I left the Charms class I was surprised to find Jennifer and Penelope Honeychurch waiting for me.

I groaned inwardly when I found them because I was sure that the two were there to annoy me. These two Slytherin sixth year twins are absolute nightmares. They're hoity-toity purebloods – obviously - and they live to make life hell for everyone else. They're not actually blood obsessed idiots. None the less, they're very nasty to _everyone_! They think they're prettier, smarter and wittier than everyone else. They're not. On top of all that, they are the biggest gossips I know. And I know Lavender and Parvati.

Seeing me they both pasted identical smiles on their faces and flanked me on either side. I kept silent. The best policy when dealing with Jenny and Penny is to keep quiet while they talk.

"Weasley, you're never going to believe what we heard," said Penny her eyes twinkling maliciously.

I shrugged and keeping my voice carefully uncaring asked, "What?"

"We shouldn't be telling you this but we think you have the right to know," said Jenny.

Penny nodded in agreement, "We heard some Quidditch talk the other day in the Slytherin Common Room."

My curiosity was tweaked so I listened attentively.

"They were discussing their new tactics concerning the Gryffindor Team and they decided that they would eliminate the weakest link first," Penny continued.

I wondered what that had to do with me.

Jenny nodded knowledgeably and pronounced, "You're the weakest link."

I stopped in my tracks shocked. Me, the weakest link? Me? As if!

I rolled my eyes at them and continued walking.

They shrugged in unison and glanced at each other.

"We just wanted you to know because you're our friend," said Jenny.

Yeah, right.

"Well thanks," I said, trying to sound thankful.

"No problem," said Penny, "You know. We think if you practice more and lost some weight then maybe you could play better."

They flashed me their identical malicious smiles once more and then spun on their heels and left.

Merlin! Those girls were ridiculous. Did they really think that I would believe them? I'm not usually so sure about myself but if there is one thing I know then it's that I am not fat! I'm not one of those anorexic people either. So whatever those girls had said was because they were mean and spiteful and wanted to worry me.

When I reached the Gryffindor Table I took my place across Hermione and Luna. They smiled at me. I smiled back and then told them about my encounter with Jenelope as I like to call them.

They thought about it and then Hermione said, "Don't listen to them. They're just being their usual annoying selves."

I shrugged. She was right.

The chairs on either side of me to mine screeched as Colin and Dennis sat down. Harry and Ron appeared and took the ones next to Hermione and Colin.

Dennis nudged me and I looked at him questioningly. He leaned close to me with wide blue eyes. I swear the kid is so cute only if he wasn't so annoying.

"You know those twin girls?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered warily.

"They told me that…" he started.

"I know I know. I'm the weakest link. Yada yada yada…" I rolled my eyes.

He looked confused, "No. They said that I'm the weakest link…" He trailed off.

His eyes widened again, "Oh!"

"Yes Dennis. Oh," I said dryly.

"Why would they do something like that?" he asked.

Poor kid. He's so sweet; he just can't imagine why people tend to be malicious.

"I think that they want us to perform badly at the tryouts next Saturday. Don't worry, you'll do great. After all, everyone knows that you, Romilda and I are the only reason the team ever wins," I said and winked at him.

Dennis blushed and then smiled back, "Yeah. I mean, it's not like Harry ever does anything, like I don't know catch the snitch."

I grinned at him and we turned our attention back to the table.

"They got you too, huh?" asked Ron while he shoveled some pie into his mouth.

I twitched my nose and nodded, "Yeah, me and Dennis and probably everyone else on the team."

Harry frowned, "That's not very nice of them. We should do something to stop them."

"They're just a couple of girls spreading gossip Harry. Who cares?" asked Hermione.

There was a shocked silence. I sighed. Hermione never ever understood how much we love Quidditch. She's so stubborn and determined to think that it's a waste of time. Personally I think it's because she's scared of heights. A few summers ago I forcefully taught her how to ride a broom and she wasn't half bad when I was done with her but she still refuses to go in the air. What I don't understand is how she ever got on to Buckbeak.

"Maybe we should stay out of this," Luna suggested.

We all nodded in agreement. Hermione sniffed and turned her attention to Luna. I caught the words 'stupid game'. She doesn't know what she's missing.

"Well?" I asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Colin's eyes lit up and he leaned in enthusiastically, "I think what they need is a taste of their own medicine!"

"Brilliant deduction, Watson. But the question is how?" said Dennis.

"Who's Watson?" asked Ron.

"It doesn't matter," I said impatiently, "What's your plan?"

Colin shrugged, "Dunno. You're the one with the mastermind brothers. You come up with the plan. I don't even play Quidditch."

I scrunched up my forehead and thought and thought and thought. Nothing came to me so I stopped thinking.

"Spread rumors about them?" suggested Ron.

I shook my head, "That's not very Gryffindor–y is it?"

"Push them off the moving staircase."

That was Colin again. We ignored his suggestion.

There was silence.

"Why don't you ask those brilliant mastermind brothers of yours for some help Ginny?"

I glared at him, "Why is it that every time you mention them you keep adding another adjective? Anyways, I have six brothers. Which ones are you referring to?"

"Don't be daft Ginny," said Ron, "Of course, its Fred and George!"

"If you know them so well then you write to them," I said heatedly.

"Now you're being daft again," he answered, "they never help me!'

"Stop calling me daft, you oaf!"

"If you weren't my sister then I would call you a …"

"The fact is Ginny," interjected Harry, "they _are_ most likely to help _you_."

I sniffed haughtily and adopted an imperious tone.

"In that case," I said primly, "I shall endeavor to convince them to help."

I heard a chuckle behind me and a shiver of awareness tingled down my spin. I knew who it was even before he spoke.

"Well, if you're about to use that tone on whoever you need help from, they might just run away screaming," Zabini's silky voice whispered. Heat crept into my face as I remembered my bumbling exit from the deserted hallway after Malfoy's interruption. I had actually tripped and fallen flat on my face. I guess I conveniently managed to keep that part of the story out of the diary, huh? Oh, come one, I didn't want written evidence of it. Now, however, you know… I'm such an idiot.

I twisted in my chair and turned around so that I could look at him properly. Big mistake. He was looking right at me, a smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised smugly. Arse… Why, oh, why did Mother Nature grace him with such looks? You might think that I'm exaggerating, but how exactly is one supposed to resist a deliciously tanned Italian, I ask? It's against the laws of Herbology, I'm sure!

I adopted my imperious tone once again; it seemed that in the past few minutes I had mastered it.

"Well, then," I said, "You'd better run along, shouldn't you?"

His eyes flicked over me lazily and then he grinned. The impact was startling. Infuriating man – I mean boy…

"Why, Miss Weasley," he said, "I do believe that you have the successfully perfected the impervious tone of a true Slytherin."

I was appalled by his words. However, the way he said them was even more disconcerting. It was like he knew what his voice was doing to me and he deliberately delivered the words in that husky tenor. I suppressed a shiver and glared at him.

"We're busy, Zabini," I bit out, "What do you want?"

His eyes glittered and he turned his gaze towards Hermione. He procured a stack of papers from his robes and handed them to her in one graceful flick of his wrist. She looked at them and then nodded.

"Draco asked me to give those to you," he said to her, "He was otherwise occupied." I could practically hear the laughter in his voice and immediately knew what was occupying Malfoy. Obviously, Hermione did too. I saw a flash of understanding in her eyes.

"Tell him," she said," that next time he should do his duties himself, or we might have a new Head Boy soon. Oh, and thanks."

He smiled at her, "Anytime. I'll be sure to let him know. He does love being threatened in the morning. See you around, Red."

I resisted sticking my tongue at him as he strode away and settled for secretly applauding myself for being able to be articulate around him. I felt a wave of anger as I remembered how he had managed to trap me into being his date for the Quidditch Game. I had been unable to do more than gape as he effectively maneuvered me into a corner and cheerfully appointed himself the lucky owner of the other ticket.

Oh, Merlin. Suddenly I was struck by a thought. Where were the tickets? Hmmm, I surreptitiously reached for my bag hoping to check if they were there. I unzipped the first pocket. It was empty.

I seethed. He had the tickets. He had been holding them when Malfoy had come down the hall. He must have slipped them into his robes when that happened. Oooh. He was smart and now I had no choice but to go with him. But he didn't know me. I was going to get those tickets back if it was the last thing I did. Hmmm, how exactly did one enter the Slytherin dormitories? A plan was already formulating in my mind… All I needed were accomplices…

There was a flash and I blinked, dazed.

"Huh…" I managed to say and shook my head.

"Sorry," Colin said grinning as he adjusted his camera, "The look on your face was just priceless. Devastatingly devious, in fact. I had to capture it…"

The bell rang. Everyone started gathering their belongings. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna said goodbye as they walked away.

I wasn't paying attention. Instead I was watching Colin carefully. I slowly turned and looked at Dennis. He had been watching the exchange silently. A smile curved my lips. Dennis and Colin suddenly looked extremely alarmed.

Oh, this was going to be good… The Italian God would never know what hit him.

…

Wait! He's not a god. He's an arrogant, obnoxious, finely-built, well-dressed…

This is most disconcerting.

* * *

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Oh glorious brothers of mine who have been proclaimed brilliant masterminds by an interesting fellow I know, how do you fare on this fine day?_

_Ok, whatever, pretend that we've already been through all the niceties. I'll cut to the chase. I need a plan and you dear brothers owe me. Do you recall a certain family heirloom of Mom's…I really do wonder what happened to it…_

_It should involve revenge and Slytherins… Hmmm, I guess that there are no other criteria. I know that you two will definitely rise to the challenge and come up with something so deviously Gryffindory… _

_Lots of love and kisses,_

_Gin_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_We are most shocked that you would stoop so low as blackmail. We've taught you well ;D You know that you only need ask for help if you require it. We are always ready to help a damsel in distress, especially our sister._

_Our jobs are becoming rather tedious now that we have assistants. Yes, very tedious indeed. _

_Keep an eye out. You might notice something different soon._

_Your loving brothers,_

_Gred and Forge_

* * *

**A.N:** Hello. Sorry that I've been away for so long. Lots of exams going on right now. Anyways, here's a new chapter. The next chapter will have a lot more Blaise/Ginny action and the chapter after that is the sleepover :D I promise to update as soon as I can. I know that this chapter is quite boring but I promise that the next ones will be better. Please review if you're still following the story :)


End file.
